Me, Myself, and I
by poisonivy1123
Summary: Me at Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know I should be working on my ****_Sinking_**** story, but this would not get out of my brain. Enjoy!**

Ivy sat up in bed, throwing the book by her feet to the ground. She had the dream again, something about an owl. It had felt so real to her this time, like if she held on… It would all come true. But the harder she held on to the details, the faster it melted away. She sighed, it was just a dream she assured herself, nothing too important. But all thoughts of the dream left her as she remembered. She looked at the digital clock/radio on her desk, 7:00 am it read. Her birthday! She jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes, and went down the stairs three at a time, her golden blond hair streaking out behind her. Her father was in the kitchen already frying up some pancakes, "Heyyyy! How's my birthday girl?" He said, wrapping his arms around her. Ivy giggled into his chest her freckle smattered face pressed to him.

"I don't know," she answered coyly, freeing herself from his grasp, "it all depends on what I get!"

Her dad fake frowned, "Oh then you'll be a very sad girl, I forgot to get you anything!"

She rolled her eyes, "Surrrree, I believe you."

"Well you should." Stated her brother, who had just walked in, as he bit into an apple.

"Oh stop it both of you." Commanded her mother, who had also just entered.

Unable to hold in her excitement any longer Ivy blurted out, "Can I open presents now?"

Her mother grinned amusedly, "Of course just let me get my camera." Ivy groaned impatiently as she walked into the living room, eagerly looking around at all the presents.

"Alright I got the camera, open away!" her mom said reentering the room, camera in hand.

As these festivities were taking place a strange sight was to be seen outside the house. A midnight black barn owl was, strangely, tapping at their window. With a certain letter tied to its foot.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Chapter two! Review and enjoy!**

Ivy sat on her couch admiring her new laptop and thinking about deep newley eleven thoughts. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice when she heard her brother gasp, she did notice however the loud bang of a chair being nocked over.

"What is it?" Ivy asked, shocked.

Her brother however ignored her shouting, "Mum! Dad! Come quick, she got a letter!"

Ivy looked on, bewildered at her brothers shouting. She searched for the cause of the outburst and was shocked to see a great black owl with deep brown eyes tapping on the glass of her kitchen window. Shortly after her discovery she heard the pattering of feet as her parents came down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. They rushed in, her mother's short blond hair ruffled from her journey down the stairs and grey-blue eyes wide with excitement. Her father entered shortly after half of his face covered in shaving cream, and his evergreen eyes that matched hers perfectly also wide with excitement.

"What is it? What letter are you talking about!?" Ivy shouted, demandingly.

"this is your letter to Hogwarts ivy!" Stated Matthew as if it were obvious at he opened the window to let the bird in. he petted the owl, untied the letter, and sent the owl off again.

"Hogwarts? Isn't that the 'special' private school youre going to?"

"Er-" her dad cut in, "well, yes but you see honey… it's a magic school."

"Sooooo… Matt can pull a rabbit out of his hat?" I joked, not believing what I was hearing.

"Well yes. Not those trick magic's, REAL magic." Her mother explained awkwardly, "You should read your letter." She said handing me the owl-delivered letter.

"Sure, ill read your 'letter'." Ivy said disbelievingley.

_Dear Miss Rachael Ivy Seidel,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Our records show that you are Muggle-born (witches or wizards that come from families with no magical power). We suggest that you and your parents come on August 1 at eleven o'clock in the morning to get your school supplies. There is a pub called "The Leaky Cauldron." Walk in and the bartender will direct you to where you need to go. You will get the same explanation as your sibling, Mr. Matthew Seidel. As your parents were instructed you should not have been told anything about Hogwarts, it was highly unlikely that you would show signs of magical powers but, obviously, you have._

_Term begins on September 1, and we need your owl no later than July 31. Since you probably don't have an owl, you can reply with the owl that sent this letter._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

My hands shook as the letter drifted out of my hands and to the floor, "Oh. My. God."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_What on earth am I doing here? _I looked down at the ticket for what seemed like the hundredth time, and it was still the same odd number printed across the top: 9 ¾. _What the heck, is this a joke?_ "Platform 9 ¾? Are you sure Matt?" I asked my brother questioningly.

"Of course I'm sure, this is my fourth year! Relax, if you're going to be a Gryffindor, like me, you have to be brave." He stated confidently.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever you say… what are the other houses again?"

Matthew sighed and began to list off the houses, "so there's Ravenclaw which is where all the nerds and geniuses go. They are all very smart and wise obviously, but they can be interesting to talk to. Next is Hufflepuff where the hardworking and loyal go. Everyone says they're kinda thick but they always stick by us Gryffindor's so they can be cool. Then, of course, Slytherin the dark, ambitious, sly group that all us Gryffindor's hate. Whatever you do don't be in Slytherin!" He finished with a glare.

"Well that makes me feel much better, thanks." I said sarcastically, punching his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Hogwarts is great!"

"You'll be fine at Hogwarts, okay sweetie?" my mum said nervously. Who'd been strangely silent.

"I'll be fine mom." I replied hugging her and my dad tightly, "I love you both!"

"We should get to the train." My brother informed.

"okay." Mum said wiping her eyes and walking up to Matthew, "You take care of your sister okay? Both of you write to us okay? I want to hear about your year. I am going to miss you both!"

"I'll write mom don't worry." I replied.

"Okay ivy, the doorway to the platform is in this pillar here, you should probably take a running start." My dad informed me.

"I'll write as soon as we get there okay?" I yelled as I pushed my cart through the 'portal' to my new world.


End file.
